Code Geass: Nunnally Of The Revolution
by Syed Zuqni Zaheem
Summary: What if Lelouch was the one caught in the assasination of his mother instead of Nunnally? What would happen if he was the one who lost his sight and his ability to walk? Roles becomes reversed. How would the story unfold?
1. Prelude: Assassination

**I . Prelude : Assassination**

Aeries Imperial Villa – 2012 A.T.B

Far in the distance, The Aries Imperial Villa could be seen. Just a few more minutes and he would be home. Growing in eagerness with each passing moment, for he can't wait to see Nunnally again. Even after just a few hours, he was more than somewhat impatient.

Taking his gaze to the inside of the coach, he watched as his mother, Empress Marianne sat silently, arms folded on lap and face pristine as the flowers of spring.

"Mother, were almost home. I can't wait to see Nunnally", anticipation gleaming in his eyes.

His mother turned her attention to him and chuckled. "You two…, can't you two even be away for a day?"

"No, we can't", almost as an afterthought "Never. I will always stay by her side."

She ceased chukling, and gave a proud smile at her son "My, now that's good of you dear. A caring brother like I thought you would be" patting he son gently.

"Of course."

--------

Lelouch disembarked from his carriage soon after his mother had gotten off. He followed after her, walking slowly on a lavish red carpet pass guards who stood at attention, and walked to the massive oak doors of the Villa.

The doors opened, revealing a massive grand hall lined with Italian tapestries, Persian carpets and all manners of fine decorations. At the centre, lies a golden central staircase.

They continued to move forward, his mother, doing so ever so gracefully and with poise. Along the way, nobles bowed down as they passed.

In his mind, he scoffed. 'they're just doing this for pleasantries. But inside I know they're sneering, these nobles'

Now at the base of the stairs, they started ascending them.

--------

At a hidden and dark spot in the hall, a mysterious individual was reaching for something on his ears. He pressed lightly at it, an intercom, and spoke.

"Master, they have arrived."

--------

In an unspecified location, overlooking the entire area, a hooded figure was looking through a pair of binoculars in the direction of the Villa, more specifically, the great hall.

"Good, remember to get out as soon as it is finished, and do so unseen"

"Understood" the other line broke off.

The figure turned to his left and watched at three or four individuals in crouching positions, each one holding silvery, cold, machines of death. Rapid-fire sniper rifles of unknown model.

"Fire as soon as they're halfway through. Shoot to kill, understand?" the figure spoke in such a malicious tone, one's spine would chill hearing them.

"Yes sir"

--------

Now Lelouch was halfway through the stairs. His mother ahead of him. It was quiet, not even the sounds of birds could be heard. And in the Villa, birds were not a rare commodity but plentiful.

--------

"Target in sights."

"Fire!"

They adjust their sights one last time, and look through their scopes. In rapid succession, each squeezed the trigger multiple times, sending hard lead across to their prey.

--------

The sound of shattering glass made its way across the hall. Everything seemed to slow down and it is was as if time decelerated itself. Turning around in shock, young Lelouch could see the large colored mosaic windows shatter into billions of shards of irregularly shaped pieces, and strangely, to him, they seem like to hover mid air in their descent to the ground.

Then, the source of it all came. Multiple bronze bullets were racing through the air, and they were coming at him!

So, for that moment, when fear and shock had overtook him he could do nothing! Not even move. His body and mind had already resigned, and was now numb. He was nailed to the spot!

Waiting for the inevitable to come, he closed his eyes, and waited and waited.

"Lelouch!"

He gave a start when he heard his mother call out to him. Averting his gaze from incoming death, he watched his mother raced down the stairs.

"Mother!" he gave a desperate cry for her.

Strong arms pulled him over, and his mother held him in her arms protectively. She spun him around, never ceasing to let go of him.

"Mother!"

What happened after this was to him a blur, shambled pieces of images and memory in his mind.

--------

Nunnally abruptly risen from reading, she glanced around, where was she? Oh… that's right, she's in her room. Looks like she was a bit too engaged in her reading.

And what was that noise earlier? The one that shook her from peaceful study, if she heard right, it sounded akin to that of glasses.

Nunnally hastily got off from her chair and walked towards the exit. She catched the door knob and twisted it as she pushed it with all her might. Suddenly an ear splitting scream was heard that came echoing down the corridor, and it shook her entire being hearing such a sound.

Upon further scrutiny of the scream, she found it rather familiar. Then it registered in her mind. That was Lelouch's scream! But… why would he scream? What caused him to scream like that? Never before had she heard him scream in that way.

Alert all over her face. She started running towards the direction of the scream, which originated from the Great Hall, which was close to her present location. Why? Why suddenly did she have this feeling of ill foreboding? Like something terrible was about to happen… or rather- it already has!

Nunally stopped in her tracks as her eyes caught sight of the fleeting figures from the side windows, she walked towards it as he saw some of the servants running away in fright. Like something horrible occurred inside the grand hall and they were fleeing away as far as they could.

And finally, after running so hard... Nunnally saw the staircase that leads down towards the hall. A scream full of anguish came after and she realized in horror that it was yet again her brother's scream. Taking slow steps in the direction of the stairs, her heart beat increased, muscles tense and mind deluded of all thought. The Great Hall was coming into view, continuing forward, she walked until-

Her heart stopped. Nunnally's legs moved mechanically down each steps as she approached the halls. Several nobles and servants who had not already ran off outside, breezed pass her, while she in her disdain, remained oblivious. At the middle of the stairways, she stopped. Her eyes immediately trained towards the limp figure at the several feet before the stairways. Her mother, Marianne Vi Britannia lying lifeless at the middle of the stairs , pools of crimson started to form underneath her. Underneath her, she noticed... was her brother, Lelouch lying on the floor. Still alive but was in great shock and trembling like a leaf.

Nunnally, upon seeing this, could not hold back anymore and let out a deafening scream.

"Why—? Mother... Brother…. why?" asked the young princess to herself in a daze whilst several people dashed into the hall.

"Nunnally!" someone shouted among the incoming royal guards. Nunnally glanced back towards her mother's limp figure as another man walked by and knelt over his mother. It took a while for her to recognise the man as her half brother, Schneizel El Britannia. The second prince of the Britannian royal family.

The sight of her half brother prompted her to start moving again. Young Lord Schneizel glanced up towards her to be met by a blank stare.

"Elder brother Schneizel? Mother... what happened to mother?" she asked, moving down the stairs, her feet missed a step. Nunnally started feeling the gravity pull on her before the sensation stopped. She glanced around and let her eyes settle towards a very concerned look of her half elder sister.

Young Lady Cornelia helped her young sibling stand again as she embraced her younger half-sister. Trying her best to comfort the poor child. Cornelia kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Nunnally? Are you hurt? You're not hurt... are you?" asked Cornelia in concern, while fighting the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Nunnally shook her head.

"Sister Cornelia? Why are you crying—?" asked the young princess, glancing back towards the bottom of the stairs. Schneizel had already carried the now unconscious Lelouch safely into his arm and closed Marianne's lifeless eyes shut. He glanced up silently until his solemn eyes met Nunnally's.

Time was of the essence. Calling the guards, Schneizel order that they escort him to the medical bay with Lelouch, perhaps his brother could still be saved, seeing that only his legs were injured. But hopefully, any unwanted and unforeseen complcations could be averted.

"What's wrong with mother... Cornelia? Schneizel? Why is mother not moving? Where is Schneizel taking brother…? Sister Cornelia, mother's hurt. We should get somebody to treat her—" said Nunnally again as she tugged on Cornelia's sleeves. Partly to make her move away... partly to make her release her so that she could tend to her mother.

Cornelia made her sit on the stairs as she gently wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "Nunnally... there's no use. Your mother... Lady Marianne is—"

Nunnally blinked . She glanced back towards her mother's figure, on the pool of crimson, slowly flowing down the stairs. And somehow in the calamity of her chaotic mind, she recollected several excerpts from some of the books that she had read during her leisure. Her mind reverted back towards a piece of old memories, something called 'Life, Death and Afterlife'.

Nunnally glanced back towards his half-sister in brief denial. Cornelia's saddened look started to dawn her towards the realization that she had so much dreaded.

"No... mother can't! No, it can't be true—" cried the young princess, Cornelia pulled her into another embrace, this time tighter, in an attempt of comfort. Then, Nunnally started to cry. Cornelia held her firmly close. She herself finally gave way, and streaks of moisture flowed down her delicate cheeks, while muffled screams of anguish are against her.

--------

Looking through the binoculars again, a fiendish grin spread across the figure's face.

"Good work, I didn't expect to hit the boy though…" the figure only shrugged it off, "Oh well, it happened, so be it" and turned to the other individuals packing up their gear.

"Pack up, and don't leave any trace."

"Yes Sir."

"Lets depart shall we? Make yourselves useful and make sure we get out undetected"

The figure's hand shone brightly, and then a moment later, all five people were gone, each vanishing into thin air.

--------

Schneizel stood by and watched the attendees carry Lady Marianne's body away. He turned towards the leader of the guards as the man stood at attention.

"Did you catch the assassin?"

The leader of the guards shook his head, this caused Schneizel to knit his brows. "I'm sorry, Milord. The intruder was nowhere to be found. We had tried searching the entire area, but to no avail. A guard team reported that he heard rifle fire from the building opposite the Aries Villa, probably from the roof. But as soon as the group got there, there was nothing. There were not even any traces My Lord, and that is weird. Curiously, there is a possibility that the perpetrators may had accomplices along side them."

"Very well. Increase the security around the area. Though I doubt that the assassin will return, the fact that an intruder had managed to pass through the palace is a matter of highest concern. You are dismissed." said the prince and the guards excused themselves.

Cornelia gazed up towards him as Schneizel turned towards her. "Look after Nunnally. I'm going to Lelouch —" said the second princess leaving the halls going towards the medical bay. Schneizel sighed while he glanced towards the sleeping Nunnally. Earlier trauma had caused the young princess to fall unconscious after crying herself out. He ran her hand over Nunnally's head before slowly carrying her on his back. He rose and started towards the upstairs' bedroom. Several of the servants came out, and hastily, hurriedly they tried to clean the blood stains from the floor.

Schneizel gave them a fleeting glance before walking away with Nunnally altogether.

Today had been such a bad day. A very... bad day, but disastrous or calamitous would be closer to describing it.

To Be Continued

* * *

Authors Notes:

My first ever fan fiction. I hope you liked it. If ever should I have done any mistakes and errors, please inform me of such. And if any would like to voice out guidance, suggestions and improvement on my writing skills, please do so, for I am but a newcomer to the field of english literature.

I have made changes to the age of the characters, among them:

Lelouch, 13 years old

Nunnally, 11 years old

Schneizel, 20 years old

Cornelia, 15/16/17 years old. Undecided

Clovis, 15/16 years old. Also undecided

Euphemia, 11 years old

I have my own reasons in making these modifications. Some of which is because that I thought the age gap between Lelouch and Nunnally with the rest of their half siblings is just to wide. So, I reduced the gap, with the exception of Schneizel.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Prelude: Funeral and Ill News

**II. Prelude: Funeral and Ill News**

_Nunnally awoke to the sight of a vast, never ending field of white and blue roses._

_Slowly rising up, she took it her surroundings. Not to far from her, she caught sight of a figure standing amidst the blue and white mass. Her long, lustrous raven hair flowing lightly with the breeze._

"_Mother!"_

_Her mother stood straight, but started to walk away._

"_Mother... mother! Where are you going?"_

_Lady Marianne turned around and just gave a motherly smile at her before walking in the opposite direction. Nunnally frowned, she chased after her. But no matter how hard she ran, the distance between her and her mother continued to grow farther and farther..._

"_Mother wait!" , still calling after her mother, far in the distance. Then everything became bright and light poured in, filling her vision with white._

_--_

"Mother!" Nunnally shouted, waking in a fit of shouts from her disillusion, or rather a dream. Her breath came in short staccato bursts as she took a long, calming intake of air to calm herself down. She took in her surroundings, finding herself inside her own bedroom, she sighed.

"Nunnally! Are you all right?"

Nunnally gave a startled cry before noticing her half-sister sitting nearby.

"Euphie... what are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about you—"

Nunnally blinked before noticing another's presence approaching them. Upon gazing upon Cornelia's solemn expression, the young princess gave a sigh, one of defeat and of sullenness.

"It... wasn't a dream, wasn't it? Mother is dead."

Little Euphemia frowned at seeing Nunnally's gloomy face. She shrugged to herself as she climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arm around the young princess. Nunnally turned around towards her as she gave her a bewildered look.

"Euphie... what are you doing?"

Euphie pulled away as she tilted her head at her. "You looked so sad. So I gave you a hug to make you feel better! Did Nunnally feel better?" chirped the pink-haired princess and Cornelia patted Euphie's head as any sister would. The elder of the two princesses smiled adoringly at both of them.

"How are you feeling now, Nunnally?"

Nunnally shook her head "I'm fine."

Nunnally glanced back at her. "What about my brother? Is he alright? Earlier I saw his legs had been bleeding—",Nunnally paused, Cornelia had placed a hand on her shoulders, stopping her inquiry. She grimaced.

"There's some... complications but Lelouch is alive. He's currently at the hospital at the moment. Do you want to visit him?" asked Cornelia, the dubiety in her words not lost on her. She found that she need not have asked for she knew the obvious answer.

--------

Nunally clenched her teeth, having to watch Lelouch lying helplessly on the bed, eyes, legs and large portions of body covered with bandaging, strange machines with wires snaking around numerous parts of his thin body, IV solutions and other liquids slowly dripping into long tubes. She was not even allowed to enter the intensive care unit where he was admitted to. She was only left with the choice to watch him from outside the glass enclosure that was like a bubble that shielded her brother from the outside world. She could not sit beside him now, could not offer comfort or do anything for her only brother, but only watch as he suffers and it pained her, this sight. Her emotions convulsing violently inside. Because again! She could do nothing! It enraged her. Her sheer uselessness!

Just like she could do nothing to save her mother and just watched her body lying on the floor, lifeless, cold and still.

Why should she be the only one left unhurt? Why did her family be struck with this cruel of a fate?

Nunnally jumped when a gloved hand grabbed gently landed on her shoulders. She looked up to see Schneizel smiling at her. She glanced behind, seeing her other siblings, Cornelia, Clovis, Euphie—and no one else, just them. Nunnally now a little more at ease after seeing her cared siblings arrive. She then redirected her attention back to her helpless brother, back towards Lelouch's ward. She felt her body tense again as she tried to push aside the sudden pain she felt growing deep down in her.

"Anything wrong, Nunnally?" the blonde prince asked.

Nunnally threw her sight to the ground, and blinked several times, leaking a stray tear escaping the confines of her eyes. The girl started covering her face with her arm causing everyone to look on concerned and prompted Euphie to peer beside her.

"Are you okay, Nunna—?" sounding more worried.

More tears started to flow, Nunnally started to cry openly. Unable to hold on to her raging emotions deep inside.

In a show of caringness, Schneizel leaned down on the same level as her, bringing his long slender arms up and pulled the grieving girl into a consoling embrace. He whispered into her ears "Shh… it's okay… everything will be fine… it's okay to cry…." He kept repeating the words, as if reciting a mantra to calm the crying princess.

--------

A moment passed before she regained her composure to speak again.

"What's wrong?"

Nunnally glanced towards her other brothers and Euphie before creeping nearer towards Cornelia. Whispering into her ears "_He's_ not here—"

Cornelia blinked and straightened herself, the emphasis on the word 'he's ' led her to believe she was referring to none other that that _man_ . She sighed after she realized what her little sister had meant and hit herself mentally. There was so little that she could do after all. Cornelia shrugged helplessly as she patted the little girl's head apologetically. She turned to look at Euphie as the little girl watched Lelouch from afar in concern through the glass windows. Cornelia smiled fondly when the little angel that was Euphie walked towards Nunnally to sooth her suffering.

At least in kindness, they could offer to this child in these moments of despair, and in times of trouble.

--------

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The small nondescript procession that was a part of the ceremony for her mother's funeral seemed to be taking too long, even for a funeral of this scale.

Dressed in her funeral finery, Nunnally proceeded along with the small entourage in a dead march through the streets, towards the Royal Cemetery; the sound of knelling bells heard in the distance, signaling the passing of a person. At least they had the decency to bury her mother there. For seeing this procession, one would presume it was that of a low ranking noble person or even a normal person, and not that of a royal, the most revered in Britannian society. There were no memorial service, no honor guards either on foot or a cavalcade to escort her mother to her final resting place! And even for the woman who has dazzled and awed all with her piloting skills, there were no knightmares to symbolize her former services to the country. No knightmares for the woman called 'The Flash'. There was nothing! Apart from being attended by a few nobles and royals, the funeral was, if put into words, woefully unworthy for an Empress of Britannia. To Nunnally, it was an insult to have her mother buried in this manner. That was however, the price to be paid for powerlessness, for being without power, she was not even unable to arrange her own mother's funeral and had little say in the mattey.

But now, she stood changed. It was the painful experience of death that spurred on her newfound revelation. She realized the true nature life in the palace, that it was no Shangri-la. That amidst the flower filled gardens and ornate decorations of the palaces, danger lurks behind false facades of pleasantries and friendliness. She realized it because that was the nature of the nobility. Each wanting to gain more political prowess than the other by any means necessary, and each had their own goals.

The Imperial Family were not excepted to this condition however, as each of her other sides of relatives, the families of her father's other wives were very competitive of each other. All had their own personal issues against each other and each with their own agendas. All were determined to outshine each other in order to gain the favor of the Emperor in the never ending pursuit of being named the next successor to the Britannian Throne or to at least have more influence in the court. To do that, they would do anything in their power to achieve their means.

She had paid some thought about it. Her mother's death; might have been because of the power struggle in this royal family. That would make a lot of sense. That would explain the reason as to how the assassins could have easily entered and attacked the Villa.

It angered her that the incident had been passed off as a terrorist attack. That was in the simplest of words, ridiculous! How could a mere terrorist group have entered the palace so easily? The palace area had more guards guarding it than a full fledged military facility of a considerable size. Moreover, these guards were the elites of the elite, each specifically chosen and each entrusted with the noble duty of protecting the Imperial Family. Before they could step a foot onto the palace, the entire arsenal would have been spent on them; leaving no one surviving. But the assassins that had killed his mother as well as the few unlucky nobles and servants that had crossed their way had managed to get in and out of the place without any scratch! There wasn't even any evidence left behind! It was very suspicious to not assume that there were no insiders involved in the incident. Why aren't any investigations being done? Why did everyone accepted the story on the terrorist attack so easily? Was it because his mother being just a commoner? That her life wasn't worth much? Just because of blood lines and one's lineage? Then how—

Nunnally came out of her thoughts when a hand rested atop her shoulder, she looked up over towards her half-brother Schneizel. He gestured towards her and she turned towards the sight before her. The casket had already been lowered into the ground and the vicar had been staring at her expectantly. It was then Nunnally remembered the two stalks of pristine white roses that she had been dangling onto all along the funeral.

It was that time already.

Nunnally took a long breath and then she hesitantly stepped forward and threw the two stalks of flowers below towards the casket. One represented her; the other one for Lelouch, who could not attend the funeral. She stepped back, letting the other few attendants do the same.

She felt Cornelia's presence behind her as she placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. She looked up to notice the sad look mirrored in all four of her closest siblings faces. Even Clovis seemed troubled at the ordeal. At least she still had someone to depend on, at least... she could depend on the ones that were with her now for support. At least... for now.

Until she could find her own strength...

Until she could find the ones behind it all….

Until she could wield power to exact justice for her mother and brother….

--------

"Nunnally... enough. Let's get home."

Nunnally blinked as she turned around towards Cornelia. This one half-sister of hers did appear very concerned for her, as well as Schneizel, Euphemia and Clovis. They all showed a great deal of care and worry over her.

This line of thought threatened to dampen her spirit and invoke unwanted thoughts, causing Nunnally to wonder about Cornelia's feelings over the rest of the royal family, and of herself and Lelouch's. As well as Schneizel, Euphie and Clovis' feelings respectively. Had they been sincere? Did they really cared—wait, why did she think this way! No! She would not give in to paranoia! Of course they care—!! She had lived and spent his childhood with them. They couldn't possibly have wanted to hurt them. But then, why would anybody wanted to hurt her mother?

Thinking about it, she never get to know more or spent time with his other step-mothers. Much because they had refused to acknowledge any other children of the Emperor other than their own. Could the culprit be amongst them? But then the list of suspects would be too big, counting in the nobles, the royal family and other possibilities, it would simply be too long. And she did not even have enough power to do anything about it.

Wait. There was someone with such power. But... why? Why did he do absolutely nothing?

"Nunnally?"

She snaped out of her deep thought, now realizing that she caught the worry of not only Cornelia but her half-brother Schneizel as well. The blonde price cast her a look of concern but Nunnally dismissed it. The man sighed as he ushered the little girl to follow him home.

--------

The sound of the phone ringing broke the stifling silence of the room, catching the princess' attention, who was currently gazing out into the heavens. Activating the speaker on the antique handset, she spoke slowly but coolly. "I asked not to be interrupted."

"I beg your pardon, Milady, but you wished to be informed the moment the hospital called..."

--------

Returning late after midnight after visiting her brother, Nunnally struggled to bring herself up the stairs to her room. In her current state, reduced to a woeful shade of what it once was, even she found the task of ascending the stairs problematic. And occasionally, while climbing the grand staircase of the now vacant Aries Villa, she would let out muffled sobs.

The reason for her mournful stature was none other than the shocking news regarding her brother. She originally felt relieved to discover that her brother was finally awake after months of induced sleep, imagine her dismay when the revelation downed upon her.

_"Sister, why is the room so dark?"_

He was blind!

_"What are you talking about brother dear? The room is perfectly lit. It is nearing summer and the sun is shining brightly"_

Not only that, he was crippled as well!

Now arriving at her room, she weakly pushed the wooden doors open, almost trembling forwards in the process. She walked to her bed, wambling unsteadily along the way.

_'This can't be true! I cannot take this! Mother! Brother--!'_

Collapsing unto the bed, the wall that she had been holding finally broke. The sobs become louder, shuddering her body with every impulse. Her body trembled, like a leaf dangling down from its branch in autumn. Her breathing erratic and loud, coming in stoccato gasps. What little comfort the soft velvet mattress offered, it was insufficient to ease her.

_She remembered, her elder sister Cornelia and her younger sister arriving to see the scene. Never before had she seen such a sorrowful expression on both her sisters face, but alas, at the time, in her grieve, she was obliviuos to the fact._

When the pain deep inside became unbearable, she relented and let out the dam that had been holding back her tears. Streams of moisture raced down her cheeks, almost glittering in the moonlight and dampened the feathery pillows.

_She recalled the doctor clarifying the blindness as mental trauma, which the only cure was time. Then, the doctor presented the x-ray slides showing the numerous fragments of lead and metal once encased within her brothers leg. And when asked of a remedy, the doctor, with a heavy heart, suggested amputation and prosthetics, to which the prince declined._

After lying in stasis for an insurmountable period, she finally regained her composure; evening her breathing, her body now ceased shaking, and lines of tears already dry. She rose, centering on the large glass windows of her room. She brought her sight up, setting her gaze to the briliant shining moon.

She wondered, everything that befell them, had it, in a way, been avoidable. Who could have prevented it? Who held absolute power within Britannia? With those thoughts, her expression hardened.

She had plans for tomorrow. She would find her answers.

* * *

Authors Note:

I think I'll be at best, be doing weekly updates to the story. However this can vary from time to time, depending on a

multitude of factors that will influence my progress of story.

Also, I prefer the usage of British English rather than that of other countries.

Next Chapter: Confrontation And Neglectance


	3. Prelude: Confrontation and Neglectance

**Chapter III : Confrontation and Neglectance**

"Announcing the arrival of Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia, the twenty-second in line to the Imperial throne of the Britannian Empire."

The great doors opened before her and Nunnally marched into the hall. She told no one of his closest siblings about this decision. There was something that she felt that she should find out by herself. Her need to know the answers to the questions that kept plaguing her mind. This decision had been rashly made on her behalf but what else should she do? She could not anymore stand silent while trying to remain strong against this fate that had become of her and Lelouch during this troubling and unsettled times. Further added by all the uncertainties and doubts that kept clouding her thoughts.

With these thoughts, she firmed her resolve and proceeded forwards towards the direction of the emperor's throne; the cold and demoralizing atmosphere that was persistent inside the hall was starting to make her uncomfortable. Continuing she maintained her slow but graceful march towards her father's throne, faintly in the background she could hear the whispers being made among the present nobles.

"I heard that Queen Marianne was murdered in the capital" said one of the nobles. Nunnally bit her lips to stop herself from saying anything. "It's not a place where terrorist could enter easily—"

She restrained the urge to laugh and only countered the nobles' words inside her head. 'Of course the palace area had been heavily guarded. There was no reason that any terrorist could have sneaked in. Unless they received some help...'

"—then the true suspect is?" another noble spoke, acting as if he hadn't heard it. Well go on, thought Nunnally. Go on and make your own speculations! I wouldn't pay any attention to that.

"My, how frightening. The very thought of it scares me."

Nunnally was infuriated at how fake the concern underlining those words sounded. She felt like she was being a spectacle for the nobles to watch. It was so overwhelming that she wanted to get out of this. But no, she had decided on this. There was something that she must find out the answers for.

"But you have to agree, even thought her mother has been killed, she shows remarkable strength—"

Nunnally almost stopped dead in her tracks. So now they were talking about her instead—?

"—but the Vi Britannia's have no standing in the court anymore—"

"—as are the Ashford's, who supported them, they are also finished."

Doubts suddenly overwhelmed her. She had never received any bad treatment from his father before, other than the usual political related matters that sometimes involved or endangered him or Lelouch. Those were the times when their mother was still alive when she could still protect them. To this realization, she started doubting her actions before again steeling her resolve and continued forward. She had already stepped over the edge; she had got to go through it till the end.

The nobles started discussing over what had happened on Lelouch to which she blatantly ignored. She had already known of those facts that the nobles were discussing. And the fact that they were discussing it such casually and rather rudely made her mad. Her family were more than just a topic of gossip to be talked over during tea time with biscuits.

Nunnally stopped just before the throne and she stood tall and proud.

"Your majesty, my mother has passed away—" began Nunnally, standing boldly before his father.

"And what about it?" asked the emperor plaintively, as if the matter was of no concern whatsoever, and she took the reply with much alarm.

"What about it?" she exclaimed aloud.

"Did you request an audience from the Imperial Emperor just to say that? I already know of it" said the emperor in a very cold tone. He shrugged and all but averted his gaze and turned towards the man standing beside him. "Bring in the next one. I do not have the time to entertain children—"

"Father!" Nunnally cried in alarm, taking furious steps up to the throne. The two guards that stood on either side of it immediately rushed over towards the emperor only to be waved off by him. The guards stood back, allowing Nunnally to release her tirade of questions.

"Why did you not protect mother? You are the Emperor. The greatest person in this country, are you not? You should have been able to protect her! To protect us! At the very least you could have visited Lelouch!" shouted Nunnally with all her might but the emperor remained silent, seeming not a bit unfazed by any of her outbursts.

She noticed…or what it her just imagination? That his father appeared a bit troubled, if so, she hoped that her words could reach him. Lelouch needed his presence now. If only his father would come to see him, perhaps— then perhaps he would be able to gather his spirit to be well again! The doctor did mention something about the sickness of the heart. She did not want her brother to think that no one else wanted him, that he was useless, to be cast away in feelings of loneliness and self resentment. She did not want him to lose hope to continue living especially in his state now. She could not do this on her own!

'_Please... father!' She hoped for as much._

"I have no use for the weak—", the unexpected reply came from his father and it left her stunned.

"Weak?" Nunnally repeated in dismay. Unbelieving of what was passing through her ears. There was no way—he couldn't be thinking that way, could he? They were his children, for god's sake! They were his flesh and blood—he shouldn't... he can't! Please do not tell her that his father regards the rest of the royal family as well as his own children and wives as... pawns? Disposable and usable pawns?

"That is the true nature of the imperial family and of the nobility— the strong survives, the weak perishes", said the emperor again as if to answer the questions forming in her mind.

The confirmation dawned on her. So, this is the true nature of the family. Then, the huge grand palaces, the butterfly filled gardens, gold lined halls, all of this… all the luxuries in which the Royals divulge and live in…. are they just illusions? A mask of falsities? A delusion of mirages? Where in reality, this place is a delusive battleground, where people vie for supremacy, while deceit, manipulations and suffering are commonplace. All for the sake of what! For what reason siblings cast down each other for! For what people hurt one another! Is it for The Throne! The Court! Is that the reason!?

For that moment, when her mind is deluded by blind rage and anger, she made a decision that would change their destinies. And she is fully aware that she will have no chance at circumvention, no hope for escape for what she is about to do, but circumstances and consequences be damned.

"Then I... do not need to be a successor to the throne! I do not need to be a princess of the Empire! Not if it means leaving my loved ones just because of that!" proclaimed the young princess vehemently, inducing the present group of nobles to erupt into a silent confounding chaos of shock.

She never thought she could say it so recklessly like this, perhaps this was hastily made on her part, but one thing was clear. These were her true, unfeigned feelings, the ones in her raging heart. She had only wanted a normal life. Never once had she wanted this to happen. Is that too much to ask? His mother... Lelouch... they were not mere pawns! They were living, breathing individuals!

"I have had enough of following you and being caught up in conflict!" she continued but the reply she received made her heart ran cold and cut her out cold.

"You are dead."

Nunnally gave a small cry as the bitterly dark words sunk into the core of her very being.

"You had been dead since the day you were born." Nunnally stood appalled, "Who gave you those clothes that you wear on your back right now? Your home, your food, even your life...! I am the one who gave all of that to you. In other words, you have not even once truly been alive! And yet... you show such insolence, such foolishness?-!" the emperor released a tirade of outbursts as he rose abruptly from the throne. The sudden movement took her by surprise and Nunnally panickly backed away, falling on the floor. The young princess looked up towards his father in horror who towered over her menacingly.

"Nunnally..." drawled the emperor, sending cold shivers running all over her body. "A dead person like you has no rights. You will go to Japan with Lelouch. As a prince and princess, you will be good trading material."

Nunnally blinked in horror. She never expected to hear him say—she immediately clenched her teeth and glared at her father contemptuously. No... she refused to call him father anymore!

She would have never though her father to be such a strong proponent devoted to that kind of twisted ideology. 'Social Darwinism' she thought poisonously of the word, 'The Strong Survives, The Weak Perishes', ridiculous! Such as notion! Such an idealogy! It was absurd!

She rose to her feet, never lifting neither ceasing her glares towards the emperor.

"Very well! If that's what you want it to be! Then shall be it!"whipping her hands in front of her, she retorted back before turning around towards the door. She marched away out of the halls hastily out of anger and frustration.

As she watched her left so abruptly, young Euphemia was worried about both Nunnally's and Lelouch's fate...

--------

The following day, news of the event spread like wildfire. And in no time, it reached the ears of Cornelia and Lelouch. Cornelia although disappointed and rather angry with Nunnally's choice of action could not bring herself to blame the little girl, her whole predicament was a rather complex deal to begin with. And Lelouch, albeit startled by the news, assured Nunnally, that if he were in her position, he would have done the same thing and didn't put the girl at fault.

So, rather than resist their inevitable banishment, who no one could stop, which was a testament to their father's will, who holds all his children's fate like god, both Lelouch and Nunnally decided that it would be better for them to spend their last days in Britannian soil meaningfully. That is why today, Lelouch is visiting his mother's grave, for he couldn't attend the funeral due to him still being hospitalized at the time.

--------

Slowly approaching their mother's gravesite, Lelouch now no longer able to walk, was on a wheelchair, being pushed by his sister. He could hardly hide his anguish. Sitting in front of the tombstone, a hand softly placed on it, his soft slender hands started probing at the stone, etching a memory of it into his mind. Now the hands found a small metal plating, with… what he could feel are inscriptions. Nunnally began to read it out for him, for now, he was sightless.

"Marianne Vi Britannia, 1970-2012. 5th Empress, Loving and Caring Mother, Noble and Skillful Knight, Survived by Loving Son and Daughter, Never To Be Forgotten."

As soon as she finished reading these few but meaningful words, spots of moisture started appearing on the tombstone.

"Mother…"

Cornelia watched from a distance, as the boy fell down and broke into tears. Fate was cruel that their family suffered like this. First they lost their mother, then Lelouch lost his ability to walk and to see. Next their father will send them to Japan as political tools. What's next?

She herself wondered to God why let them suffer this much? Why a cruel fate such as this has befall upon them. But she couldn't control fate, nor could she do anything about it. That duty would fall with the divine powers. Perhaps all she could do is help the siblings as best she can and pray for them.

--------

Today will be the day Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally are sent to Japan. At their departure point in the California Military Base they awaited their fate. Slowly, a Caerlon-Class air battleship made its way to the airstrip. The date and time of their leave for Japan were kept secret, meaning no one would come to see them off today. This was in general a banishment, so it wouldn't be inappropriate to have a crowd anyway. Before they left, they at least wanted to see the four closest and most caring of all their brethren. But it was not to be. They would go unnoticed and alone.

End Prelude

* * *

Authors Note: Finally, the prelude is over. We'll be moving on to Japan next. I have two options to choose from. One a scenario where Lelouch and

Nunnally aren't discovered by Britannia, and in the other, they do get discovered and are returned to the homeland.

I'm still not sure which option to choose. But anyway, enjoy the story!


	4. Chapter 1: Exile and Friendships

**Chapter I: Exile and Friendships**

The Nation Of Japan – Osaka – Kururugi Summer Residence

It had been nearly a day prior to their department from the mainland. Cruising across the pacific at a steady pace, through different time zones and a never ending expand of light reverberating sapphire blue waters. Its waves splashing gently and the sea breeze proving a refreshing source of relief.

When the coastline of this foreign land came into view, Nunnally could not help but be enchanted by its sheer beauty. Surely, the stories told of this small island nation were not mere propaganda or cheap publicities of fame to elevate its name upon the world stage. It was in fact, an indisputable beauty formed from the convergence of both the land and the people who inhibit them that gave birth to this nation. And the same could be said for the renowned Sakura Tree or in English, Cherry Blossom which was worth its weight in gold.

The siblings had just left the regional Japanese military airbase, where their shuttle had disembarked. Two more escorts had met with them there and had taken them to the Kururugi Estate. Lelouch was being carried up the stairs, not by Nunnally. Unlike the escorts the siblings had met at their previous destination, the escort there had been kind enough to offer to carry Lelouch up the twisting labyrinth of white marble stairs. Feeling her brother as her responsibility, she would have rather carry her brother by herself, but was however forced to accept the offer, hugely due to the incapability of carrying her brother due to the difference in age, which translates to a difference in body weight, mass, and strength. But to assure his safety, she gave an icy cold glare at the escort promising pain and retribution if say anything unfortunate were to happen to her dear brother. This unnerved both the escorts, each giving an affirmative nod, while another escort was carrying his wheelchair, also with utmost care.

When Nunnally could see the tip of the house, joy shot threw her veins. '_We're almost there!' _But as more and more of the house came into view her enthusiasm left and her body became tense with anger and despair. The house, was fairly less than modest, nothing extravagant, just simple, but appears as if it was not tended to in years. Mostly because this is not where the Kururugi's main estate was, it was but a sub-branch of the original, maybe a guest house, an ironic name to put. This was where she and Lelouch would be staying until Charles found that they had lost their use, perhaps they already have. The unsettling possibility that they were bait was also present, Charles must need a reason to attack Japan, he would not be so foolhardy to launch an unprovoked assault that would raise global tensions. But he had been wanting the supply of Sakuradite for some time now it seems, if Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi should become tempted and were to be gone with one or both of the siblings, Charles would have the opportunity he had been waiting for. She, while unfamiliar with the world of politics and the rest, have known and seen enough and also experience enough to know that they were just mere pawns to their father. Tools for trade, disposable, expandable and usable.

The escorts told them that this house would be their home and left. Nunnally walked towards it, trying to be as calm as possible, for Lelouch's sake.

"What does this house look like Nunnally?" Lelouch asked, he spoke a bit louder now that the escorts were gone, and their privacy guaranteed.

"It looks fine, brother dear, its got blue shutters and the paint still glowing, as if just painted," Nunnally said convincingly, trying to conceal any stray emotions except joy from her voice, a little lie couldn't hurt especially when you've already lost everything you've got left, right? As the siblings centered on the house, Nunnally continued describing the house as something wonderful to Lelouch and felt her mood lighten a bit as his smile widened.

Several people, who, among their ranks, were the leading members of the Kururugi, Sumeragi and other Kyoto families approached the pair. Apparently, this was the 'welcoming committee'.

"So…, this are our guests?" A man in his forty's said, not bothering to hide the slight hint of disgust in his voice.

"Now- Genbu, they are but children, be nice to them", a woman next spoke, and was a kind looking lady in her probably nearing her thirty's, with a girl no more than seven years that was clutching onto her kimono. To this the lady assured the child, "Come on Kaguya dear, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Dareka okaa-san"

"Seriously, are you scared of two Britannian's?" a girl, probably eleven years of age said. "What can they do?" she scoffed.

"Asuka! Mind your words" the lady chided the girl.

To this the girl just blatantly ignored and turned to the house.

Shaking her head in disapproval at the girl retreating into the house, Genbu spoke again.

"So-, are they coming in or not? I would be more than glad to allow them to stay outside."

"Genbu, please. I was just getting to that" she then turned to them, extending her arm in an inviting manner, she said "Come on, both of you, let's go inside."

Reluctantly both Lelouch and Nunnally accepted her gesture of goodwill. And were invited inside and showed to their respective rooms.

--------

Initially, they were shown to their room prepared to them by Genbu. It appeared to be like a old storage room or something, but one thing was sure. It was old, dusty and most importantly unpleasant. Well, nothing they can do about it, they were after all, the 'guests'.

This was however, opposed by the kind lady earlier when she broke into a little argument with Genbu. After several minutes of bickering, an irritated Genbu marched down the corridor muttering something like "suit yourself!". It appears that the lady won the talk, and later, secured both Lelouch and Nunnally a more comfortable living area much to the siblings great relief.

Nunnally promptly went to the lady, wanting to express her gratitude for her kindness, but she had a hard time putting it into words though. The lady, understood her intentions and nodded in understanding with a smile grazed across her features.

At that moment, the little girl, the lady's daughter, who had otherwise kept to the safety of her mother's dress decided to step forward. Braving herself, the girl formally introduced herself to the siblings. The small girl holding her hand out, "Watashi no namae wa Sumeragi Kaguya desu. Anatawa desu ka?" unsure of whether they understood her or not.

As it appears, Nunnally could not comprehend what the girl was trying to say and her only reflex was to blink repeatedly in confusion. While she stood still there, unsure of what to do or even say in order to overcome this cultural and language difference, a hand came from beside her and lightly grasped the girl's hand, now named Kaguya. "Watashi wa Rurushu Vi Buritania desu. Kochira wa imoto, Nanari Vi Buritania desu. Hajimemashite, dozo yuroshiku onegaishimazu" it was her brother who spoke, wait! He spoke Japanese? He bowed down, a sign of respect as per Japanese customs and traditions.

"Ehh-, Nihongo ga hanasemasu ka?" Kaguya gasped, surprised and not believing her ears.

"Hai, sukoshi" was his humble reply.

"Sugoi- ahh….yoroshiku onegaishimazu" the girl returned his bow.

This drew a small gasp from the lady who was surprised at the recent turn of events. The boy knew Japanese? And he spoke it so fluently, almost in their own tongue. Nunnally was also new to this fact, when did he learn it? She knew that he had learned almost three or four languages already, among them, if she could remember correctly, were English, their native language, Russian, German, French and now Japanese? Really… it was sometimes awe-inspiring at how much learning capacity her brother had.

"Umm… eigo ga hanasemasu ka?" Lelouch asked Kaguya.

"iie, eigo ga hanasemasen" she shook her head.

"Gomen'nasai"

"Daijobu dayo"

"Etto, dareka Eigo ga hanasemasu ka?"

"Watashi wa Okasan, desu"

"Hontou?"

"Hai, hontouni"*

Kaguya's mother let out a small smile while she watched her daughter speak to their new guests. She soon excused herself from the room to let that child of hers acquaint with them. A beautiful friendship was about to be born, and she knows.

--------

In the following weeks of their stay, Lelouch had instructed Nunnally in learning Japanese, with some little help from Kaguya of course, for no Japanese teacher is better than a Japanese. Now Nunnally was slowly able to master Japanese as well, and in time the barrier that was the language difference was lifted. Both the siblings also endeared in learning more of the customs and traditions of the Japanese. As the saying goes, 'When in Rome, do as The Romans do'.

Though not all their time in Japan were that pleasant, Kururugi Genbu had treated them with little to no care. His daughter, Kururugi Asuka, was even worse. On the fourth day of their stay, she threw Nunnally to the ground after an argument and nearly begun a brawl. However, despite these, she formed an unlikely close friendship with both Lelouch and Nunnally later on after a certain event.

That is when Lelouch went missing in the nearby woods of the estate, Nunnally who suspected his disappearance to be the act of assassins, practically released a temper tantrum and ran everywhere in search of him. Asuka offered to help as well but her help was dismissively ingnored by Nunnally. Regardless, she still wanted to help, a persistent trait of hers that tends to be both good and bad, depending on cirsumstances. While in her search, Asuka fell into a man made hole, a former hideout she built as a child, only to find the presumably lost Lelouch in there. The two later had a conversation on his and Nunnally's past lives, their childhood, their siblings, their mother, even the reasons for them being sent to Japan. Upon hearing the siblings tale for herself, she wondered about her perception of the two, maybe she was premature in her judgement of them and changed her overall opinion of them virtually overnight. And thus, a unusual friendship began to blossom itself in the piercing sunrays of spring, amidst fields of colourful flowers and the songs of the cicada.

Sumeragi Hitomi, the lady that took them in with open hands, was especially kind and receiving of them, as was her daughter, Sumeragi Kaguya, who seemed to developed an affection to Lelouch and also the acquaintance of both of them. The others of the Kururugi, Sumeragi and the six houses of Kyoto have otherwise just disregarded them as nothing more than 'guests' and continued daily life as usual.

--------

In this faraway island of the eastern reaches of the world, the siblings found solace, friendship and a sparse shred of happiness. Even in the wake of the unfortunate events that befell them, even in the state of being hostages, they managed to find a blessing, if only a fragile piece of it. Will their newfound bliss last? Or will it be destined to fall and crumble into ruins? As their life already had, cast down by one's country, by its people, by one's own father.

* * *

Author's note: I'm really sorry if my usage of Japanese caused my reader's difficulties in reading the story. But I feel it is necessary to at least put some usage of Japanese language as acknowledgement of the anime, which is from Japan, and is in Japanese language. And that will be the last usage of it in the story. Hopefully (maybe next time, I'll use Russian, German, French, or any other language I'm fond of).]

And if anyone is wondering. Yes, I've replaced Suzaku with Asuka. It just doesn't feel right to have Suzaku brawl with Nunnally (a boy fighting a girl? Barbaric!), let alone with Lelouch, who is now on a wheelchair(a normal person against a crippled boy? Inhuman). So, I replaced him. Now, it would not be an awkward situation for Asuka to fight with Nunnally, right? In addition, this lets me explore the possibility of this new Kururugi having a relationship with Lelouch (writer grins mischievously and suggestively, ahem….  ).

On another note, I want to express my gratitude for those who posted reviews. Thank you for your reviews and for staying with the story, and for pointing out my mistakes.

Character Profile:

Kururugi Asuka

Age: 11

Appearance: long wavy brown hair, emerald green eyes.

Only daughter of Kururugi Genbu. Fairly hot headed, but also shows her softer and lighter side at times. Fate after the second pacific war is unknown. Her name is inspired by the all too familiar, four constellations. The centre being Asuka,(I don't remember what it is, and I'm not sure if this is right, but if there isn't any please correct me, but regardless, I think Asuka is a fitting name for her as it sounds feminine) In the North is Genbu, the Black Tortoise, the East, Seiryuu, the Azure Dragon, the South, Suzaku, the Vermillion Bird, and in the West, Byakko, the White Tiger.

Sumeragi Hitomi

Age: 25

Apperance: Imagine a mature version of Kaguya in her twenty's, with bluish black hair.

Mother to Sumeragi Kaguya and younger sister to Kururugi Genbu. A kind and gentle person. Does not show hostility or any ill feelings towards others, be it her fellow countrymen or foreign people. Fate after the second pacific war is unknown. Name inspired by the songwriter, music composer and singer for Code Geass, Hitomi Kuroishi.

Translations *

"My name is Sumeragi Kaguya. What is yours?"  
"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia. This is my sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia. Very pleased to meet you."  
"Ehh- you can speak Japanese?"  
"Yes, a little"  
"Amazing-, ahh… nice to meet you too."  
"Umm… do you know how to speak English?"  
"No, I can't speak English very well."  
"Forgive me"  
"Its okay"  
"Then, do you know who can speak English here?"  
"My mother can"  
"Really?"  
"Really-"


	5. Chapter 2: A New Life

_A.T.B 2012, Britannia conquered Indochina and turned it into Area 10. Whle many see the peninsular as nothing more than an endless expand of savage, tropical jungle, beneath its moist soil and towering trees, lies twisting veins of precious metals. It was this that prompted Britannia to attack the region, despite the threat of escalating the already tense political situation._

_In response, Japan realigned its policies together with the Euro Universe and the Chinese Federation in which they place economic pressure on Britannia in what would later be known as the Oriental Incident. The EU, Chinese Federation, and many of its allies blockaded the ports of Britannia in hopes of forcing diplomatic talks with Britannia. However, this brought exactly the opposite when Britannia, seeking to release itself from this economic stranglehold declared war on the Independent Nation Of Japan and ignited the Second Pacific War. _

_This war was also the maiden debut of the Mobile Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight in battle employed by Britannia. These new machines of war were the determining factor of the Invasion of Japan, such power and technology played an instrumental role in the swift one month war that ended in Japan's demise. Japan was conquered in a months time and therefore became a colony of the empire and thus renamed Area 11, taking away its rights, freedom, dignity and even its name. _

_Vital to the creation of superconductors and clean-energy technologies, Sakuradite was both a blessing and a curse to Japan, within the borders of which lay an estimated 70% of the world's supply. __With the control of Japan, Britannia now holds a massive reserve of the worlds sakuradite in its hands and patronizes the distribution and extraction of the mineral, as well as enjoying the exclusive benefits granted by this rare resource. This would undoubtedly taunt her neighbors to seize the small pacific island for their own, but would they risk open war with the Empire, which now has an economic and technological advantage attributed to control of the sakuradite. _

_However, all of these came not without a price._

_Both the Eleventh Prince and Princess, children of Empress Marianne, were sent to Japan two months prior to the invasion. When the war broke out, they were believed to have perished during the conflict, and were declared as such. Their bodies were never found, and the people mourned for the cherished of 'The Flash' the last lineage of the Vi Britannia's._

_Britannia News Network, Eight Anniversary of the fall of Japan, A.T.B 2021._

--------

Chapter II: A New Life

A.T.B 2021 – Area 11 – Tokyo Settlement –

Walking in the Ashford Academy of Area Eleven, there lives a young girl and her brother who wander the halls of this educational facility as if it were their own home. The students and faculty know that if one could see the elder, handicapped boy, they will know that his caring younger sister is behind him, following closely.

He is Lelouch Lamperouge, a lost prince of just twenty, blinded by misfortune and crippled by conspiracy, but a prodigy student despite his shortcomings. His sister, Nunnally Lamperouge a lost princess but seventeen years of age, hurt by death, suffering and despair, changed by tragedy, fate and truth. She closely follows in her brother's example of excellence, being the top student of her age with an abundant and ever increasing capacity for learning.

Within the safety of the walls of Ashford Academy, he is often seen strolling with his sister, pushing his wheelchair tenderly where no one else would. Nunnally often leans forward to whisper affectionate words of encouragement and praise into Lelouch's ears as she pushes his wheelchair, giving the impression of a swan, where Lelouch would turn his ear towards his beloved sister and lean back to comfort and help her heal old, invisible scars from the past and from disaster.

This is a two sided relation, for these siblings supports each other, without one of them, then neither could survive, neither would live. In moments of loneliness, solitude and self resentment, the brother would dwell on his being, and the sister would comfort the brother, and tell him he is not alone and that he is not useless. And the sister, when she is lost, her brother becomes the place she will return to, a beacon of light within a never ending sea of darkness, her only one truth in a world of deceits and evils.

Where his sister is a fair maiden, driven by noble means and reasons, everyone around Lelouch knows and refers to him as a reborned deity with a heart of gold.

He is sorry, for the troubles he caused his dear sister, no matter how many times she waves off his apologies. She would smile so radiantly at him that he could feel her happiness radiating from her being, even though he is blind. She does not mind caring for her brother. He is her only brother, he is her only person she loves the most, for him she would gladly dedicate herself to this self-renunciation of hers. For her brother she would do anything and everything, whether it be asked or not.

Through the halls of Ashford Academy, the brother and sister pair would be greeted and loved by all, because everyone can see the loving bond between the siblings, a loving bond that is more than any had yet managed to build, and it is a sight that could not be described simply as heartwarming. It was far more than that.

--------

Standing on the bridge of a massive air battleship, a figure clad in lavish maroon and white garments stood tall. Monitoring the circular command table in front, the figure addressed to the crewmembers.

"How long till we land?"

"In approximately five more hours Milady"

"Good, make sure to check and re-check everything, as well as make sure all preparations are complete. It will be a long way ahead of us once we make landfall."

"Yes, Milady"

"Any word on the Bristol Knights?"

"Yes, there is. The knights state that they will rendezvous with the fleet at point theta as planned"

"Very Well, carry on."

The figure turned around, flipping the white gold lined cape behind and started towards the exit. Every airmen she passed gave a crisp salute, for the figure itself radiates authority and fear.

In the oncoming days, maybe months, the ignorant occupants of the land ahead will taste Britannian supremacy, and in abundance. Who better to deliver it than one of the most powerful commanders in Britannia. A commander who devises sound tactics and executes them with outmost precision. A commander unrivalled in a knightmare. A commander that would shine on the battlefield like a blinding flare of light, a commander who inspires the morale's of one's own troops and whose very name instills fear in the heart of foes. Who better to deliver the iron fist of Britannia than the famed Witch of Britannia. Who better than Cornelia Li Britannia!

A mighty storm was about to be unleashed. The smell of war was in the air, and so was the sound of all the war machines. Soon a new Area was to be born.

--------

The sounds of breakfast being made could be heard deep inside the halls of this large building, the sounds of clattering utensils and of scrumptious food filled the air. In the kitchen, a girl with beautiful long caramel brown hair was busy preparing breakfast. At that moment, the door slid open, a young man with medium length black hair, rolled into the dining section on a wheelchair.

"Sister, are you awake already?"

"Of course, I decided to cook breakfast today rather than let Sayoko do it."

"Why go through the trouble?" The brother queried.

"Because- I want to cook it especially for you brother dear" she gave her brother a hug in an effeminate display of love.

"Thank you sister dear" and returned it with a light peck to the cheek.

After breakfast, both of them prepared for school, it was another three year's till she graduated. Well, it looks like another three's year of attending the prestigious Ashford Academy, and another year of trying to survive the fearsome wave unleashed by their oh so benevolent madam president, who's numerous onslaughts will very often leave Nunnally at the receiving end of it.

For Lelouch, this will be his final year in Ashford, if possible, after he graduates; he will postpone his studies to university to wait for his sister. After all, despite being in his state, his current curricular capacity was beyond that of a degree level graduate, possibly even those of a PhD level, then, it would not cause any harm if he took a short break, and when she graduated, they could enlist to university together. Such is both their determination to not be leave each other.

After six years, both the siblings, respectively aged sixteen and nineteen had certainly become quite the pair. Went into hiding to escape their fathers clutches, they have abandoned the name Vi Britannia, in favor of their mother's maiden name, Lamperouge.

Nunnally, now aged 17, had blossomed into a marvelous young lady, with her long caramel locks that fell in waves like her mothers, a robust physique, attractive body, and soft bluish-velvet eyes, she could easily melt the hearts of any men that set their eyes upon her. As demonstrated by the hordes of male admirers wooing her at school. Add in a energetic and lively president and this vice-president would have wished she chose another school, or better yet, another country, if that were an option.

Lelouch is now 20 years old, surely a handsome young man, with his raven hair, lustrous like his mothers, that reaches up to the base of his shoulders, a slim body, but above all, the most endearing and outspoken of his person is his innocence which made him simply ethereal. Nunnally commented that if he could open his eyes and reveal the wonderful amethyst that lay underneath he would be even more irresistible.

He shares the position of Vice President of the Student Council with his sister in order to dissipate the assumption around campus that the council is dominated by females, which in fact it is after the unceremonious takeover of office by the new president from the previously male leader, who, coincidentally, is the current presidents brother. Lelouch, even while in his wheelchair-bound state, there have been several occasions where members of the fairer gender actually chased after him, much to his sister's delight and at once disdain, delight in knowing that there was at least someone that would woo for him, thought it is still to match the numbers that chase her, and disdain in the fact that he was being chased around.

--------

School was over, time for the daily council meetings. Sliding the door open, she entered the room with her brother to be greeted by the sight of the president.

"Well, good. Everyone's here, so now we can start the meeting."

"As I assume you all know. Next week, we'll be organizing the annual school festival" the occupants of the room all nodded in unison.

"Now, we're here to discuss the upcoming event and those related to it, such as finance, supply and the rest. So, I might suggest you put on your thinking caps, because today, we'll be having a long, long, meeting." She finished with a triumphant grin, which was met with sighs of disappointment from all the occupants of the room.

--------

A figure dressed in fine blue and lavender garments just finished signing a stack full of paper. The person appears to be in a highly decorated room overlooking the Tokyo Settlement. He laid down in his chair and sighed, brushing aside a stray lock of rich golden hair. A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in"

"Your Highness, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"

"No, it's okay"

The officer entered the room and in his arms, a handful of paper was present. Upon seeing this, the figure seated at the table sighed and spontaneously brought his hands up to message his temples.

"More paperwork it seems."

"Forgive me Your Highness"

"No need to worry, after all, this is a part of my duty as Governor. Is it not?"

"Of course. And Your Highness? Might I suggest taking a short break, I heard there are many festivities this month of the year."

The figure laughed lightly "I'll take that in mind, thank you, that is all."

The officer saluted and left the room, leaving him to his own thoughts. He spun his chair around to face the window, and he was greeted with a magnificent view of the city. In his mind, memories of past happiness flowed through and a sweet but melancholic smile graced his lips.

'If you two were alive, how old would you be now I wonder'

After all, Clovis La Britannia is still fond of his younger brother and sister.

--------

School had been going for about half a day now. Strangely enough the student council members were nowhere to be seen, Nunnally had not seen any of them, it was too quiet. A warning perhaps? Of possible

Sensing imminent danger ahead in the not so distant future, she plopped open her cell phone and asked her maid, Sayoko, to take Lelouch home to the clubhouse. Continuing walking down the major hallway, she could not help but fell uneasy at the eyes that turn to look after she passed. Now, she could virtually visualize the mischievously evil grin on her presidents face, waiting to unleash whatever she has in store for her. In her mind, Nunnally dreaded what it is that the president might have planned for today as she slowly cruised in the campus. Somehow, she knew that today, she will not get out easily. Again.

--------

The public announcement system flared to life, and she could almost expect what was to be said "Attention fellow students of the Ashford Academy. This is your ever so lovely and benevolent president Milly Ashford speaking, and blimey have we got an interesting event here today" the president addressed with a bright tone, as bright as her smile right now and of the shining sun today.

Not waiting for the speech to end, Nunnally was already preparing herself. Planning possible escape routes, safe zones and even considering the possibility of disguises and other countermeasures.

"Its time for Ashford's spectacular gift hunting event, and when I said 'hunting', I really mean it" earning the president laughs from the student body. Clearing her throat "This event will be called, 'Gift For Everyone', the rules are simple and the items are already distributed to every class prior to this event, courtesy of the student council. In this event, students are to use the items and wrap another student with it so that they resemble a gift," already, the distances between students simultaneously increased, trust was abandoned as friends carefully and suspiciously eyed each other, cautious of their motives, while admirers keep a close eye on their targets.

"Once you do get someone, he or she will , by the power vested in me, be forced to become their captors servants for about a week. Everyone is fair game, including the student council and even yours truly" she paused as loud cheers could be heard around "However, I must press that please refrain from capturing to many of the school's staffs, less you want to experience a dropout in both curricular and co-curricular activities" the blonde giggled as the cheers become louder and echoed throughout the area.

Now sporting a mischievously grim smile, she continued "A final note to all students. For anyone who can bring Nunnally Lamperouge to my office wrapped up with a pretty pink bow on her head will receive a hefty reward and increment in club funding. Now! Ready! Begin The Event!"

For a few moments, a peaceful moment of silence and tranquility fell upon the academy, only to be shattered by the screaming and pounding of every single student on campus.

At the time Milly was at the words 'Gift For Everyone', Nunnally was already sprinting a marathon. The school suddenly became a chaotic hunting ground, the student body now neatly divided between the 'hunters', the ones with the tools of capture, and the 'runners' the ones to be caught and are now desperately avoiding a cruel fate.

It was a cat and mouse game, and Nunnally found herself at the 'runners' side as always in the advent of things like this. For now, she was running and dodging anyone who tried to catch her, and soing so with amazing stamina and flexibility one must say. Absently in her mind, she was thankful of her active lifestyle during her days as a princess, which gave her the traits and abilities she was utilizing now.

--------

The president's festivals were always a joy to have. But at the same time, it was the opposite. As demonstrated in

Inside the clubhouse, Lelouch could only sit and watch the ensuing chaos happen. Fortunately enough though, Nunnally had told Sayoko to take him back here, otherwise, he could possibly be seen dragged to the president. Silently, he wished for the safety of his sister. He was brought out of his stupor by the sounding of footsteps and the sound of the door being opened prompted him to say "It's been a long time. Has it not?"

The other person sighed "After all this years, still not once do I manage to sneak up on you. Better luck next time I see."

Lelouch chuckled lightly, "I somehow doubt that. Looks like your sister has created yet another tantrum with this event of hers, wouldn't you agree Alfred?"

The later scratched his head in embarrassment, "Well, that's to be expected, you know how our Millicent is with these things."

Lelouch nodded in agreement and he turned to the surrounding chaos, "I sure hope my sister doesn't get hurt though."

Alfred joined his friend on the balcony and looked wistfully into the school grounds "Maybe I shouldn't have given my position to her two years ago, well… basically, she 'took' the position from me", he shrugged "Nothing I can to do about it now though, lets just hope the next president would exercise power with more restraint."

"Amen to that."

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry if I've had a lot of errors in writing Japanese, it is not my native language and I don't know much about it. Eitherway, thanks for pointing out those errors.

Character Profile:

Alfred Etgard Ashford

Age: 21

Status: Applicant at the Ashford University in Area 11

Appearance: Short blonde hair, rich blue eyes, slim figure.

Millent Clara Ashford's elder brother and oldest of three/two siblings. He is typically a more mature and less lively version of Milly. The Ashford family has yet to decide on whether to choose Alfred or Milly to be wed off to a noble in order to restore the family status. He will play the role of being Lelouch's closest male friend.


	6. Chapter 3: Discovery

Chapter III: Discovery, The Lion Sets Its Sights

School was a bustle today, not that it was filled with classes or anything, but it happens that today is the Annual Ashford Academy School Festival. Students were busy with the preparations for the event. Banners and signs need to be erected, decorations have to be put, and costumes to wear, it literally was highway of activity, and of course the student council would get the bulk of the workload.

That is why scattered throughout the academy are various members of the council, overseeing preparations for the event. And presently on the rooftop, Nunnally was busy with on average, ten phone calls per minute, juggling her timetable for the event. Taking a look at her watch, she became more anxious. It was nearly eleven o'clock, the festival was about to begin. She needed to hurry.

--------

The third prince sat behind the mahogany desk at his office, flipping through pages of documents, apparently searching for something to occupy himself with. Because oddly enough, there wasn't any work to be done today, no papers to sign, no meetings to attend, not a single one needed his attention.

Noticing an envelope sitting squarely on the table, he picked it up and produced a small letter opener and in a swift move, he delicately cut the letter open. Taking out a small paper, he read it.

"Annual Ashford Academy Festival?" he wondered if his subordinates lettered him this leaflet.

Recalling his conversation the other day, he considered taking a break from work this day, since there wasn't even any work, so it's decided.

"Then Ashford Academy it is"

--------

Finally, she reached the control room, the 'command centre' and observation post for the entire length of the festival. And to whom the president gave Nunnally the honor of being the lucky person to sit in for nearly a day, overlooking and managing events throughout the school festival. The other council members were not efficient to do this kind of work, in the end it all came down to her.

Taking a seat at the centre of the room, she got a great view of the school. It was not a surprise since the control room was located on a causeway between the school field and the main academy building, thus providing an ideal view for overseeing purposes. Picking up a headset, she fixed it on and typed in several keys on the keyboard to bring the monitors to life. For some reason, she could not help but feel like being a telephone operator. Shaking that out of her thoughts, she resumed her work at hand. It was five minutes till it begins.

--------

"Hurry, hurry, the festival's about to begin" a blonde beauty ushered a boy forward in a wheelchair.

"I know that" the boy said "But what I don't understand is why I must be the one to make the announcement, you're the president, you should be the one doing it" he placed a finger at the blonde girl's direction, pointing out his statement.

"Now, now Lelouch, don't be such a spoil sport" the girl waved her index finger in front of the boy "It's not a big deal, and as you've mentioned earlier, I'm the president, that means I have absolute authority here and I order you to follow what I say."

"But-,"

"No buts'" the girl finished, effectively leaving no room for arguments.

"Give up Lelouch, when its Milly, whatever she says is law. Just go on and do it" another blonde haired boy stated as a matter of fact.

"That's easy for you to say Alfred, mind if you take my place?"

"I'll pass"

"Even though I could not see you Alfred, I know you're grinning to the core at this."

"Oh, I'm flabbergasted" Alfred made to clench his heart in mock pain "How can you think I would do something like that, when my friend is in a predicament?"

"That's enough time for talking" Milly interjected "Now, move along both of you, we have a festival to start!"

Picking up the microphone, she started the PA system and spoke in an even more cheerful tone "Good morning fellow students of the academy, this is your president speaking. I'll be happy to announce that the School Festival is about to begin, and for this occasion, I've given our ever so wonderful first vice-president, Lelouch Lamperouge, the honors of starting the ceremony."

"Oh Lelouch-," she again called in a notch to happy voice, holding out the microphone in her right hand.

Alfred patted the back of his friend, urging him to move. All the while, trying his best to suppress his overflowing amusement and refraining from grinning broadly like his sister Milly. Who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Sighing, he submissively took it. Guess there was no way out after all.

Milly checked her wristwatch, counting down the seconds.

"3"

Swallowing, he tried to calm himself.

"2"

Bringing his lips closer to the microphone, he opened his mouth.

"1"

And a beautiful albeit silly sounding sound reverberated in the airwaves around campus.

"Meowww--,"

The academy erupted into a unanimous gasp of amusement and amazement at hearing their first vice-president's meowing voice. It was not weird sounding, nor was it funny, only it didn't sounded soft as a cat's did, that's all, but looking at the source of the voice, no one would have expected a soft voice emanating from it anyway.

Realizing their main purpose, the festival, all students immediately began cheering and launched a tirade of celebrations. Fireworks blasted off into the air, firecrackers exploded, glitters fly as joy and festivities ensued en masse. Marking the start of the joyous and long awaited event.

--------

In a grand limousine cruising along the streets of the upper Tokyo Settlement, Prince Clovis was headed for the Ashford Academy. He could already see it in the distance, then abruptably a strange meowing sound was heard, coming from where other than the Academy. He could hear his driver out front say "What a slack school". In his mind, he was starting to have doubts about his intention to visit it in the first place. A prince visiting a seemingly slack school was not a good publicity to the public.

--------

Sitting in the control centre, Nunnally slumped deeper into her chair. So far everything was going fine. All the events were going as smooth as butter and she constantly changes the camera view and the data display on the monitor from one to another. Inside this place she would oversee all progress, frequently receiving calls and never ending inquiries and problems that needed her attention.

--------

Stepping out of his carriage, Clovis ran a hair through his rich blonde hair. He took a view of the Academy's front gate. In order to not cause any disorder by his presence, he now wore normal clothing that could hopefully blind everyone of his identity. Starting towards the entrance, three, similarly dressed bodyguards were on tail. Normally, if he should ever have the need to take a rest and enjoy, he would have not allowed any bodyguards with him to ensure his privacy. But, considering the circumstances and the relentless babbling of his generals and advisors, he made an exception today.

"Welcome to Ashford Academy!" the students at the front gate, who appear to be the welcoming committee, greeted.

"Please come in sir, the festival is an event not to be missed"

--------

Sighing, Nunnally relaxed into her chair. Hands lazily strolling around the controls, changing the screen displays. Letting out a yawn, she started to feel tired, but all that subsided when something familiar appeared on screen, which caused her to arch her brow in question. Zooming in on the topic of interest, she eyed it tentatively, until-

She gasped, it was her half brother Clovis! Why was he here? In campus? This was troubling news indeed, if either she or Lelouch were found out by Britannia, both would be sent back to the mainland. Back to their fiend of a father!

Rising in alert, she ran outside. Now, she has to find her brother, before either of them gets seen by Clovis. In her haste, she dialed Sayoko, hoping the that her maid is with Lelouch.

--------

Her cell phone rang, bringing it up to her ear, she answered it.

"Hello"

"Sayoko-san, I'm glad you're here. Are you with brother? Where are you now?" Nunnally spoke on the other line, light panting accompanied her voice.

"Yes, Lady Nunnally. He's with me right now. We are at the food stalls right now. Might I ask, why are you sounding so distressed?"

"Prince Clovis is here"

A gasp ensued, then the maid spoke "What? He's here? In the campus?"

"Yes. Listen, Sayoko, I need you make sure he does not encounter you or my brother, understand?"

"I understand" She closed her phone, placing her attention back on her charge.

"What is it Sayoko-san? Did Nunnally call?"

"Yes Master Lelouch. She informed me that Prince Clovis is on campus."

Despite the nature of the news, Lelouch preserved his calm, though a bit off stricken. "He's here, is he? Then we need to get as far away as we can."

"Yes" she started to push Lelouch away from the vicinity of the area as fast as she could.

Turning a corner, she continued down the road, passing through the huge crowd and stalls selling countless varieties of goods. Coming out of the food stall area, they walked in the general direction of the clubhouse, passing the academic buildings on the way. Rounding a corner, a person bumped into them.

"Oh, silly me. My apologies, kind sir" the oncoming person promptly apologized.

A gasp, then ocean blue eyes meet a figure it had thought never to be seen again. A person he had been so fond of in the past.

"Is there anything wrong sir?" Lelouch inquired to the person.

No response.

"Sir?" he asked again worrying he might have done something to wrong the person.

"Lelouch…. Is that you?" the person finally spoke out after staying soundless in shock.

He gasped, that voice, it was-

"Is it really you? After all these years you're alive?" the person said advancing on Lelouch with a shocked but happy excretion on his face

Lelouch just sat there, stunned. He mustered up his courage to ask the question in his mind.

"Is… that you? Brother Clovis?" he asked warily, fearful of the much dreaded confirmation.

The person flashed a radiant smile at him "Lelouch! It really is you" Clovis all but kneeled beside him and gave a hug.

"We thought you had been killed, Cornelia and Euphemia were devastated." Clovis continued

"To think I only came here today to enjoy myself in some brief respite, and here I am finding my little brother come back from the dead!" Clovis cried happily while holding onto his hands.

"Brother?" a diminutive voice said

"Nunnally!" Lelouch choked out

"What's going on brother…" she drawled in a daze, not believing her eyes. Fate had always been so cruel, for at this moment, this very second, at this very place, their half brother Clovis found them both to be completely alive and well.

"Nunnally? You're here? You're alive too?" Clovis said cutting yet another person off, looking hopeful.

A look of shock graced her features "Brother Clovis is that you?" she cautiously asked.

"Yes, I can't believe you're both alive!" the blonde exclaimed ecstatically, giving Nunnally a tight hug.

--------

Three people stood at the front of the room, who were Clovis, Lelouch and Nunnally. Clovis stepped forward to a huge monitor. It lit to life, and the silhouettes of an imposing stature of a man could be seen.

Both Lelouch and Nunnally weren't in the least bit pleased with the prospect of seeing their father, in fact this was the very situation that they wished to obviate from. But there was no helping it now, the moment Clovis saw them, that was the death stroke. Even if he told his brother of their refusal to return to Britannia, they would be seen as an act of treason, which leads to a grimmer fate than the preset. So, that is how they got into their current predicament.

"What is it Clovis? What do you have that is so important that requires my immediate attention?"

Kneeling down on one knee, he prostrated himself before his liege "Your Majesty, what I have discovered is of utmost importance. Seven years ago, a prince and princess of the Empire was sent to Area 11, at that time Japan. Then, the Second Pacific War erupted, and in the aftermath both the royals were never found."

"You are referring to Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally, correct? What of it?" Spoken with such indignation it causes anger to flow in both her and Lelouch's veins. Especially Nunnally.

"Your Majesty" rising from his kneeling position, Clovis lets the news take over his being, joy booming in his voice "It is with great relief that I announce the return of both the eleventh prince and princess."

Clovis motioned for them to come forward, and with great reluctance, they finally complied. Stepping in front of the screen, both Lelouch and Nunnally bowed before their father, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia.

This piece of news did not fail to please the Emperor, who had amusement spreaded across his features, as well as a faintly daft hint of surprise.

"A pleasant news indeed. You've done well Clovis." Taking his gaze away from the Third Prince, he turned to his now revived children and addressed them both "It is certainly a relief to see both of you alive and well. The empire deemed both of you to be lost from this plane forever."

"As you can see, Your Majesty. We are both alive and as well as we could be" Nunnally clarified.

"But I wonder? If both of you had indeed been alive for these past seven years, why not return to the empire earlier?"

It was the question that both Nunnally and Lelouch had most dreaded. Both remained silent, trying to find a reasonable reply to the query, until Lelouch answered out, "Forgive us Your Majesty. Our inability to return to the empire were due to many factors. The most dire some was the ever so persistent presence of Japanese militant resistance and insurgence groups, which is why we were unable to contact the empire, lest we be discovered and hunted down by these groups."

"A plausible answer. But can the verity of each word be guaranteed?" The emperor asked, amusement in his voice.

To this, they simply could not answer. The reason they just gave was nothing more than that of a fabrication of the truth. The real reason for not returning to the Empire, was this man! Neither of them wanted to meet their dastard of a father, and be used as tools again!

"No matter. What is important is that you are both alive" the Emperor seemingly pressed aside his earlier inquirement and continued on.

"I would expect both of you to return to the mainland by this week, am I clear?" The authority in his mandate clearly stated.

"Yes Your Majesty" they said in unison.

--------

For both Lelouch and Nunnally, they know. That if the lion that is Britannia ever sets its eyes upon them again, they will be trapped again in its powerfully infinite grasp. Two siblings living underneath a veil of secrecy. Two lives in isolation, two souls chained to each other. Now, they are forced out by fate, spotted by the lion. What will become of them once they return to its clutches, once they return to the motherland.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Looks like I've chosen the 'getting discovered by Britannia' scenario. Now that they are discovered, it will definitely get more interesting. As for the Geass, it will still be included, whats 'Code Geass' without either of them? But be warned, it will not turn out as expected.

Adressing the last review made by Rollo-kun, a blind person doesn't necessarily becomes unable to open his/her eyes. They can open them, but will see nothing, thus that is why they keep them closed.


End file.
